


He's not bad hes Russet

by AriaGrill



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Other, mlp, my little pony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaGrill/pseuds/AriaGrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russet has gone away. everypony is going on a cult hunt on him and Aria is trying to prove its not his fault he's evil</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's not bad hes Russet

**Author's Note:**

> this is over two years old and there may be some mistakes so please excuse them.

"Alright, so tell me why we should not hunt him down and make him suffer like he make us." 'us' being mainly Zer0, and Neon LIGHTS, Aria had been used to the random and drastic changes of Russets mind by now. It didn't bother her like it used to. like it should.

"becaus-" Aria begain to plead but was interrupted 

"no reason. no reason at all." Neons words were cold, dead, and with not regrets.

"why do you hate him so much?" Aria questioned

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HATE HIM?!?! YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE THINGS HES DONE IN THE PAST. HE. IS. BAD. HE. IS. EVIL." Neon screamed words full of pain and regret.

"what? you mean his past past or what has happened between you two?"

"both"

"oh yeah. hes bad. and you are little miss perfect aren't you?" the words slipped past Arias mouth before she could catch herself from saying it. for the first time in a long time. she felt strong, confednt, ...bad. she like it

"wha--"

"yeah, he didn't get sent to jail for getting knocked up by a minor" She had interrupted her like she did to her before "He didn't take the heroin on his own, you injected it into him when he was asleep. HE wasn't a hereon addict. you did all those things before you met him, you messes up YOUR own life on your own. hes not bad, hes Russet, and I know him better than anypony here. all you've done is sleep with him." he was always there for me when I needed him." she started to calm down, remembering and wondering why he was her friend. hardly anypony could ever stand her. than this blue earth colt with emerald green eyes walked into her life. He knew more about her than anypony else and was still there. 'why?' she thought to herself. but she then wondered if he asked the same about her. "you chose to life the life you did" her voice calm, but shaking she knew he wouldn't want her to feel like this, he hated it when she cried. he hated that. "he didn't."

"NO!" she screamed on the edge of tears. 

Zer0: what about the time you needed him the most Aria...?

Aria: "like I said, hes Russet. Its my fault this happened to him, if i hadn't..." she began to cry "I love him, hes my bestfriend, my brother" she chocked through her tears "And I'll be damned if I let any of you hurt him. weather hes a homicidal maniac or not"

"ARIA WAIT!" Zer0 tried to called after her but it was too late. she was gone, running to try and find the blue earth colt she cared too much for.


End file.
